


Earth Woman

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Bar, Earth Woman, F/M, Gen, Planet Vegeta, Political Alliances, Puarditz, Saiyans on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots covering different pairing in an AU setting. Earth is essentially a port for the Saiyan army. Rather than purging planets of life there is more focus on conquering and imperializing the planets.





	1. Raditz and Puar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So couldn't get this pair out of my head! Thanks bitchytimemachine for getting me obsessed with this odd, beautiful rare pair.

Raditz didn't even notice his tail had unwrapped from his waist but it shot straight up his back as soon as he saw a particular earth woman who had caught his eye. With his constant missions, he hadn't had much time to fraternize and it was getting to him. 

Fasha swatted his tail away and he winced in pain gripping it protectively and snarling at her. "Don't wave it in my face moron! You are not a child anymore!" 

"That doesn't mean touch it! Especially if you're gonna smack me, bitch.” He growled. 

"Both of you quit." Vegeta snapped and continued nursing the same beer he ordered at the beginning of the evening. 

"How many credits for a woman like that?" Turles snorted. "I'd say she be a top pick in the trade." He elbowed Vegeta and the hair on Raditz tail stood up.

Vegeta shrugged not caring much for the conversation. 

"Raditz sure as fuck couldn't afford her," Fasha smirked, exposing her fangs. 

"Earth women are looser than Saiyan women well until you girls got your hands on those brat control pills." Turles chuckled and looked Fasha up and down. “Now you girls are just as willing to oblige so I see no need to indulge in the local women here.”

Fasha snorted and rolled her eyes, ”Well no sense in sticking with my species, when some of you Saiyan men don't stick around. I ain't about to get tied down to a child for one good fuck. You Saiyan men are pigs." 

"That's not what you were saying the other night when I had you screaming my name." 

"Sex was good." She shrugged and walked over Raditz being sure to rub on him as she left stalking off to find someone. She smirked at Turles whose glass was cracked from the strain his palm put on it. 

But Raditz ignored the noise, he was still focused on that earth woman. She was built completely different from a Saiyan woman. Her body was soft, curved, and round. Something truthfully he had never seen until coming to earth. All the women he had seen before were muscular and sometimes bony. Their bodies were built for war. She was built for play. 

Her skin was smooth and creamy, free of scars. She crinkled her nose when she smiled. He wanted this earth woman. And she was here with some guy. Raditz observed the man with a critical eye. The other man smiled a lot around this woman and Raditz could understand why. She was glowing. 

“I thought blue hair was Vegeta’s kink,” Turles commented and Raditz turned his attention back to the table. 

“That was one time,” Vegeta barked, “The woman’s utter obsession with me means nothing to me.” 

“Sure! We all know you see bloomers at least once a week when your off duty,” Turles snickered and Vegeta shot him a glare. The taller man shrunk down in the booth and looked away. “I am just saying,” Turles said putting his hands up in defense. 

“Yeah well, it’s not just the hair. Everything. I mean earth women are more…large? That’s not quite the word,” Raditz shook his head. “She’s soft and I like it.”

Vegeta put on his scouter at 23:00 on the dot, like he did every off duty night. Turles rolled his eyes as Vegeta checked pending messages. 

“Time to go? For some important message?” Turles asked cheekily. 

Vegeta growled, “Bite me. Just do me a favor and don’t get too drunk and foolish.” 

Once Vegeta was out the door, Turles cackled, “I mean if I had Vegeta’s woman I would be leaving early every night too.” Raditz responded with a noncommittal shrug. 

As the night went on Fasha ended up without a new toy and falling right into Turles lap. Raditz didn’t understand why they kept all this shit up. It wasn’t like soldiers to be so intertwined and they were clearly fond of each other for more than just sex. They were always together during off time, sharing meals, and training and anyone who stuck around long enough would catch them showing fondness toward each other. 

Fasha looked at Turles, “Your place or mine?” 

“Mine.” The pair got out of the booth and headed for the door. He had a few more drinks watching the same earth woman. He noted the man she was with didn’t seem to make advances toward her. A friend or a fool. 

The other man had prominent scars on his face. “_I have more_,” his internal dialogue bit. The other man had shaggy shoulder-length hair. “_Mine is longer._” Yet the man’s advances seemed platonic or what he gathered as platonic from being stationed on earth for so long. 

He wasn’t sure he would see her again. He got up and pushed his way through the crowd to the pair. The blue-haired woman and man turned to him. 

“My name is Raditz and I find you very attractive.” He put his hand out to shake hers a gesture on earth he still found odd. 

The woman blinked at the man she was with who elbowed her with a wide grin. She shook Raditz hand and smiled, “My name is Puar and I am flattered but I am a shapeshifter.” 

“I like this shape,” he said over the music in the bar and she blushed, “I will take you in any form.” He waited for an answer and she giggled, pressed her lips to his cheek. His callused fingers dusted the spot her lips touched. 

“Let’s get a drink, Tiger.”


	2. Bulma and Vegeta

The small blue-haired woman was pressed firmly to his body. Her hair tickled his chin and her lower body temperature cooled his warm skin. His tail had gently wrapped around her wrist and he ignored it. Her nails had gently scratched at the coarse hair, allowing him to relax back against the plush pillows she kept on her bed. 

“Where are you going next?” she asked, her voice was soft, tickling the shell of his ear. 

Vegeta opened his eye to peek down at her. He had become accustomed to her routine following their late-night activities. The small delicate creature that he had taken a liking to would curl up next to him and ‘cuddle’ as she called it. “Namek,” he said quietly. 

“Namek?” she asked with shock, “I take it you are not going as welcomed guests. The Namekian people will be honoring you guys with a feast and celebration.” She snorted sarcastically.

Vegeta snorted, “It’s the assignment. We have been instructed to do our job and I will lead them. Same as always woman.”

“So you will either purge their planet or force them to become a port for Lord Frieza,” she huffed and snorted in distaste, pulling her wrist from the grip of his tail.

“We hardly agree in the ways of politics, so I don’t know why you insist on bring the issue to bed. If you want to yell and scream at me in the board room so be it.”

Bulma scoffed and pulled away, propping herself up on her elbow. The sheet no longer covered her full chest and Vegeta glanced before meeting her eyes again. “Because it’s wrong. How can you do this?” 

“It is my job, my legacy, and my birthright.” Silence fell between them and Vegeta’s tail pulled her in closer again, their foreheads touching. Bulma’s small fingers caressed his face.

“Are you sure there isn’t any more to this?” she asked quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

He knew what she had been asking. And he knew the answer since the day they had met. But he wouldn’t give it to her. Then she would often ask if the bond could develop? Could it still happen? She found it frustrating, because it defied logic and science. 

Vegeta feared she wanted it to be true. Then what would he do? He was not equipped to handle any woman but certainly not one like Bulma. His status and emotional plights would only hold her back. 

He didn’t open his eyes to see her disappointment, it felt especially challenging to see it with each visit. “No, you are not my mate.” 

He didn’t look at her but she had let out a deep sigh. Her body painfully pressed closer to him, her body cooling his and soothing him, despite the heaviness in the air. “Maybe us humans do have it wrong, it would be nice to just know sometimes.” 

“It makes it no easier,” he said running his hand down her back, resting his chin on her head. A small sign of something more. 


End file.
